brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Short Story: Mia VS. Vicky
Authors * Miasport Introducion Hi! I finally finished Abby is Leaving Heartlake City, so now I am going to do other stories but they are going to be shorter than Abby is Leaving Heartlake City... And also, some stories that are funnier and not really sad. Hope you're going to enjoy them! �� Chapter 1 ✌️ Mia is on her skateboard. Tomorrow she has a basketball match and she's really excited. The only thing she doesn't really appreciate is that Vicky is going to be her opponent - Vicky is pretty good at that... Mia's now in the Skate Park and she's watching the waves of the beach, which is next to the skate park. Mia: Maybe I should to go home and practice for tomorrow. I hang out so much with my best friends, that I forget to practice. She goes to the tree house and takes a basketball. Then she heads to school and practices in the school yard. Chapter 2 Mia starts to practice. Vicky's passing by. Vicky: Mia? Mia: Vicky? They look at each other strangely. The next day, it's the competition. Mia's team all have white t-shirts and Vicky's team have golden ones. Mia finds their shirts are pretty good. Vicky looks so sure of herself... Well, Vicky started to play basketball when she was 3 years old. Mia started to play basketball when she was 13 years old. Actually, the girls are 16, so it means that Vicky has been playing for much longer than Mia. But on the other hand, when they are opponents, it's probably because they have about the same skills. In any case, Mia doesn't have to worry - in her team she has 2 very talented players. *Whistling whistle* Tiffany (arbitrator): We start now, two people in the middle! And.... Gooooooooo!!!!!! The match is really exciting, the 2 teams are really good. Mia's always watching what Vicky is doing. Carlotta: Mia! Here's the ball! Mia: Whaaaa? What? What? Oh! Oh yeah the ball! Oops! Sorry Carlotta! Vicky takes the ball and goes to the basket... She wants to shoot. She shoots and... Goal! Mia is really sorry, if she wasn't watching Vicky, she definitely would have caught the ball and managed to shoot. Mia: Sorry, it's my fault... Later, the Match is finished. Vicky's team wins. The people in Mia's team are a little bit angry at Mia. Mia is sad. She thought that she was better than Vicky. Mia goes home. It's the evening and she's at home when her phone makes a "bip bip" noise. She has a message from Stephanie: ''Look at that Mia, there is a ''Big Race Day in the city. Do you like racing? Maybe you should look at it. Mia is excited, she absolutely wants to do the race! Mia: Muuuuuum! You know there is a Big Race Day and... and I have to do it. Please, can I try? Chapter 3 Mia's mum says OK for doing race. Mia is really excited. Mia: Cool, thank you, I will go straight to the Accessories Store, maybe I'll find a racing uniform! She's walking to the shop, but she sees a sign in the door: Sorry! We're closed! ''Mia is angry. Why would the store be closed today? Vicky: Hi Mia! Why are you standing here? It looks stupid. Mia: Vicky? You always appear in the worst moment. Are you spying on me? Vicky: No! I honestly don't want to peak into your life. Mia: ... Chapter 4 The race day is in 3 days, but Mia and Vicky didn't practice a lot. They fought against each other instead. Now they are at the practice race. Mia: You know what?! I WANT TO PRACTICE AND WIN THIS RACE! Vicky: Me TOO! And I AM GOING TO WIN! 2 hours later, Mia is in the Drifting Diner, because she wants to take a little break. Mia: Can I have a milkshake please? Dean: Of course! Meanwhile, Vicky practices a lot... The End... You can imagine the end, cause it doesn't going to have any my ending... imagination come true! Category:Stories